Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Je ne dois pas être la seule à me poser la question, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans une pokéball


**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer.

**Genre :** tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice:** Angelscythe

**Acteurs :** Sacha, Pikachu, Ondine, Salamèche, Carapuce.

Début d'écriture 16/05/2014

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?**

* * *

Sacha est couché dans l'herbe, il joue avec une Pokéball. Il l'a fait glisser entre ses doigts, le regard rêveur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Ondine.

Elle revient de la rivière où elle a laissé s'ébattre ses Pokémons aquatique.

-« Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans. Pourquoi Pikachu ne veut pas entrer à l'intérieur ? Tous les autres veulent bien, cela me tracasse. »

-« Si on parlait Pokémon on aurait la réponse. » Rétorque Ondine en s'installant près de son ami.

Pikachu vient de grimper dans un pommier afin de cueillir des fruits pour Salamèche et lui.

Quand il redescend, ils s'installent l'un à côté de l'autre, Salamèche se tourne vers Pikachu.

-« C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas entrer dans ta pokéball ? »

-« Cela me fait peur. » Avoue Pikachu.

Salamèche n'insiste pas, il ne comprend pas. Lui il aime bien sa Pokéball. C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, cela n'a pas fière allure, c'est réellement tout petit.

Seulement, il ne voudrait pas comme Pikachu marcher, voir où il va. Il n'aurait pas le bonheur de découvrir en sortant des paysages merveilleux, voir pour quelle raison Sacha le demande en renfort.

Enfin, il veut bien admettre qu'on est tous différents, que nos craintes soient différentes. Avant de rencontrer Sacha, il ne connaissait que l'obéissance et les ordres. Maintenant, il connait l'amitié, le plaisir de se retrouver avec les autres Pokémons et surtout même s'il n'apprécie pas réellement cela, la peur de se faire abandonner.

Est-ce que c'est cette crainte qui anime Pikachu ? Alors en n'entrant pas dans la sienne, il voit toujours où est Sacha.

Justement ce dernier les rappelle, ils vont repartir. C'est avec bonheur que Salamèche entre dans sa Pokéball. Elle est plus grande qu'il n'y parait ou c'est lui qui devient tout petit. Il n'a jamais vraiment su et il ne veut pas le savoir.

Il retrouve avec plaisir l'entrée de sa demeure, il y a une petite commode et dessus la pomme de pin qu'il a ramène la dernière fois. Sur la gauche, il y a sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte et voit son lit qui ressemble à un petit panier, dessus il y a sa couverture toute douce et ininflammable. Il ira se reposer tout à l'heure.

En face, sur la droite par rapport à l'entrée, il y a sa cuisine avec un table, une chaise et aussi une sorte de frigo qui se remplit comme par magie dès qu'il en a besoin de tous les mets qu'il adore et les boissons qu'il aime.

Il n'a qu'à penser à ce qu'il veut et il le retrouve dans le frigo. Oui, tout compte fait c'est de la magie.

Face à l'entrée, il y a sa salle de séjour, la pièce qu'il affectionne, dedans il y a un fauteuil spacieux, un lot de livres qui changent continuellement, ils ont tous beaucoup d'images. Néanmoins, ce qu'il aime plus que tout c'est son coin salle de sport.

Il y a un tapis de course, le moyen de perfectionner ses attaques, des poids de différentes tailles pour les soulever et devenir plus fort.

Alors qu'il monte sur le tapis de cours, il ne comprend pas Pikachu, une Pokéball c'est tellement bien.

Il pourra même se rafraichir et se laver quand il aura bien couru. Carapuce lui a dit que dans la sienne, il y avait même une piscine.

On est au paradis dans les Pokéball de Sacha. C'est certain que chez son ancien maitre, il avait juste la cuisine et le lit, seulement à l'époque cela lui plaisait aussi, il n'avait pas connu autre chose et c'était tellement mieux que la toute première Pokéball.

C'est peut-être ça le problème pour Pikachu, la première Pokéball, avant d'être donné à un dresseur est encore plus dénuée de confort, juste un lit.

Tout en augmentant la vitesse du tapis de course, Salamèche se dit que ce n'est pas son problème, si ça convient à Pikachu et Sacha c'est le principal, surtout que lui est bien chez lui.

Fin

* * *

Fin d'écriture le 19/05/2014

Moi aussi je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait dans une pokéball pour que les pokémons en ressortent en pleine forme après un combat ^^


End file.
